demigod_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrance Laufeyson
Terrance is the son of the Trickster Norse God Loki, and the first Norse demigod to go to Camp Half-Blood. He is barely fifteen years old and is a sophomore in his high school. Appearance: Although Terrance has the power to take any form he wants, Terrance's true form stands about 5'04", with a thin shape, but has a rather fit stomach and back areas, where some muscles are quite prominent. He has piercing green eyes and unkempt jet-black hair, just like his father. He wears glasses, which he strangely rarely seems to look through, as he just hooks them up over his head, usually above his forehead. He has earrings with emeralds. He usually has a devious smile on his face when he is thinking about casting some mischief on some unsuspecting person... or people. He usually wears a black leather jacket with a green bandana, and ripped jeans, and black and gold boots, but has also been seen with a suit and tie, wearing a fedora. Personality: Terrance is a very mischievous and is at times disobedient to any higher authority, caring little about rules and just generally does what he wants. He loves to scare and play pranks on people, and is regarded as unpredictable, doing very unstable things just to see the reactions, like opening Pandora's Box. Also like his father, Terrance is manipulative and clever, and usually snakes his way out of certain situations when he gets the chance. But he isn't a bad kid; he does care deeply about those close to him. He can be immature sometimes, though. He is known to give and take absurd actions, such as adding cat ears to Poseidon's Hippocampi, or drawing a smile on Hades' face while he is sleeping, and on top of it all, took and used Hermes' sandals to complete the tasks. But he does listen to his grandfather Odin, if not reluctantly, and his uncle Thor. When he plays video games, he is a huge "troll", and loves to anger other gamers. Biography: Terrance Laufeyson was born on August 31st, 2002. He was raised by his mother and stepfather, which he has no memory of their names. Loki left Terrance in the mortal realm in fear that the other Asgardians would think that a son of Loki should be a dangerous one, due to their experiences with Loki himself and his other monstrous children. Thor, the god of thunder, however, believed that the boy was in a way quite different from his siblings, and just needed to be raised properly. So when Frost Giants found Terrance and killed his mother and stepfather, Thor came and saved him, defeating the Frost Giants. He took the boy with him to Asgard, and began to tell him of his true heritage. Thor showed his father before him Odin, the ruler of Norse gods and the most powerful, and introduced Terrance. Through some thought and advice from his wife Frigg, Odin agreed to have Thor keep the boy. Through the years, Terrance developed more and more powers, each stranger than the last, and began to develop a personality like his father's. However, when Odin wanted him to go into the mortal realm to participate in schools with humans, Terrance's new education was in the form of middle and high schools, which proved troublesome. Terrance was being expelled from these schools for all sorts of things, causing mayhem and irreplaceable damage, harassing other students in the form of mind-bending tricks and pranks, etc. Eventually, Athena came to Asgard to see Odin. She told him that the mortal schools just were not working out, and advised him to go to Camp Half-Blood. Seeing this as a new opportunity due to the other demigods, Odin took her thoughts under considerment and dismissed her back to Mount Olympus, home of the Greek gods. Terrance and Thor were told of Camp Half-Blood, and Thor was enthusiastic to the idea. Terrance just saw this as a new chance to raise hell, and was thus happy too. Thor personally took Terrance to Camp Half-Blood, and made him promise not to cause any further trouble. Demigod Powers: As a demigod of mischief, Terrance is capable of many things; Shape-shifting: Terrance can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level. Mind-Reading: Terrance can read the minds of any mortal he sees. He usually uses this ability when he wants to find out a worst fear of someone, then casts illusions to torment with that fear. Teleportation: Terrance can teleport anywhere he wants in the mortal realm in an instant. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. Flight: He can fly and float around. Invisibility: He can turn invisible at will and back. Phasing: He can phase through solid objects. Electrokinesis: From his heredity and teachings from his uncle Thor, he can generate and harness godly electric energy, and can summon vast thunderstorms to strike down with great force anywhere at any given time. Command over Death: Due to being the younger brother of Hel, the Norse goddess of the dead and the Underworld, Terrance can see the souls of others, and can raise the dead. He cannot die by normal means as well. Asgardian Prowess: Being an Asgardian, he is stronger and faster in Asgard than he is anywhere else, and his magic becomes even more potent. Reality-Warping: If he uses his full effort, he can tear apart the concept of time and space and rip open cosmic rifts to other dimensions, enabling him to travel back in time, reach to other pantheons, and even alternate universes. He can apparently break the Fourth Wall, meaning he acknowledges that there is an audience or some type of people watching, and can interact with them, often looking straight at the screen. This can extend so far that he gains the ability to re-write the strict laws of physics in his universe to his convenience and is allowed to overwrite the laws with more lenient and much more absurd physics in cartoon-like ways. However, this only seems to take effect during which Terrance is in a comedic mood for those that are watching him, due to him breaking the Fourth Wall. Mystical Metal Immunity: Because he is of Norse descent instead of Greek, damage from celestial bronze, stygian iron, or imperial gold weapons do not harm him as much, and he will heal. Note: These are just the abilities he has been sighted using. Nobody, not even Odin, knows what Terrance is capable of if he truly took a threat seriously. Signature Weapon: Usually, Terrance uses his sharp wit and intelligence, as well as manipulation, to get out of trouble, but when force is needed, he has a pair of ballistic knives called "Tooth and Nail". The appearance of these knives look almost identical to the standard ballistic knives, except the blades are light-green in color and made of a dyed mixture of titanium and bone steel, are about 9'' long, and can be ejected outward like a bullet. The blades can be retrieved and reloaded back into the handle. During his time in Asgard, he has been taught to use his powers during combat excellently, and is an almost-unmatched knife-fighter. Skills: Cooking: Terrance can cook and roast very well, and is noted to make some of the best pasta and garlic bread. Piano and Violin: When he feels peaceful, Terrance has complete mastery over the piano and violin. Wit and Manipulation: He is very cunning and clever, and is an excellent speaker, and he can successfully convince even the most stubborn people when he feels like it. He is a fast thinker and makes puns rather often. Combat: He is a dizzying knife-fighter and can end a fight with him on top in seconds. Art: He can draw and paint, and has photographic memory. Pranking: He would not be a god of mischief if he did not have talent in the mayhem of the sort. He knows every trick, from those developed in the stone age to modern. He even makes his own tricks and often puts a twist on ones he's borrowing. Trivia: * He has done several mind-blowing feats just for his own amusement. He has stolen Pandora's Box for his own amusement and added rabbit ears on each of Cerberus' heads at least twice, with the bonus of drawing a smile on Hades' face while he was sleeping. He has also placed a whoopie-cushion on Poseidon's throne. * He once fought the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl on a one-on-one fight... and won. It was later revealed that Terrance was merely toying with him. * He is mostly of italian and german heritage. * He has never met his other siblings. * His favorite video games are Minecraft and Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. * His room can only be described as strange; almost everything in it is either floating midair, or upside-down on the ceiling. Category:Male Category:Demigod